Sieghart's Day Off
by Shirokawa Hazuki
Summary: What If The Chase Have Too Many Peace In Their Life After Defeating All Of The Villains? What Kind of Life They Experienced? Sieghart Has The Answer, What I Mean 'The Answer' Is...The Answer. Ok, That's Make No Sense, How About We Look At The Legendary Warrior, Sieghart, Shall We? (ONESHOT!)


What If The Chase Have Too Many Peace In Their Life After Defeating All Of The Villains? What Kind of Life They Experienced? Sieghart Has The Answer, What I Mean 'The Answer' Is...The Answer. Ok, That's Make No Sense, How About We Look At The Legendary Warrior, Sieghart, Shall We?

Ok, Here We Goes...

**X-X-X-X-X**

**A Grand Chase Fanfic By Shirokawa Hazuki**

**Grand Chase **** KoG Studio and Megaxus**

**X-X-X-X-X**

**Shirokawa Hazuki Present**

**An Humor Grand Chase Fic**

**X-X-X-X-X**

**Sieghart's Day Off**

**X-X-X-X-X**

Sieghart was chilling out on his bed, as usual. What did you expect from the lazy Prime Knight? Well, Anyway, He was enjoying the afternoon by himself. In fact, he's been enjoying himself for six hour already.

"Ya' know, there hasn't been anything going on lately...," he said out loud to himself.

"There hasn't been any major invasions of my privacy, especially from my granddaughter...It Feels like...wow, gonna sound crazy but, i felt like some nerd was writing stories about me and the stories would come true...,"

Then, there was a knock at the door. Sieghart assumed it was Mari, the two supposed to have some kind of date today. And Mari's Deffinition about 'Date' is 'Make Sieghart as Her Guinea Pig For Her Inventions'. Poor Sieghart.

"Come In!" Sieghart Say.

Unfortunately, It WASN'T Mari. Nope, It was none other than...

Dio Burning Canyon! Sieghart sprang to his feet, drawing his own weapon. Dio was quick. He pounced at Sieghart's throat in an instant, knocking him down.

"Well, Well,Well, Look at you. After all of this Peace, you have become weak and cannot defend yourself. Pathetic human," he smiled menacingly down at Sieghart, pressing his Soul Scythe againts Sieghart's throat.

"What do you want?!" Sieghart demanded.

"Well, It's been awhile and i just wanted to have a fair battle with you. I know i've been in the Asmodia Psychiatric Ward for the past few years and they let me out for good behavior," Sieghart give Dio 'I Really Doubt That' look.

"And It's been so long, Since the last time i saw you. Six hundred years ago?"

"Actually, it's Six Hundred and Twenty Four years ago," Sieghart corrected.

Dio pressed the Scythe harder againts Sieghart's throat, even he know that's useless since this Jet-Black Haired man is an immortal.

"Well, You know, you should have told me you were coming. I would have run out of town by now and have more peacefull nap," Sieghart say with annoyance.

Suddenly someone was at the door and it was Sieghart Granddaughter, Elesis! She had rushed in and kicked the Burning Canyon Chief off of her great-great-great-so many great grandfather.

"Get out of here, ya' psycho!" Elesis said while picked Dio up by his neck and throw him out the window with a crash. As a note, Sieghart's room are on third floor. Sieghart got up and dusted himself.

"You couldn't have been a little more nicer? I have to pay for the window, ya' know!"

"That's the thanks i get for saving your sorry butt?"

"Thank's for saving my life...and for breaking my window,"

Elesis saluted her grandfather.

"You're very welcome! It's out of our way to buy a new window...but, that's waaaaay to difficult. Let's just find the Purple Midget and ask her to fix your window,"

"Nah, i don't wanna bother her or anything. Beside, ia have money of my own to replace – "

"No!" Elesis said rudely interrupted.

"We're Finding that midget!"

"But –"

"FIND. THAT. MIDGET,"

"Ok, Ok, Geez..."

While stepping over the broken window, Sieghart followed his granddaughter to the petite mage room. Elesis opened the door rudely and cause Arme to jump in shock.

"Can you at least knock the door before you come in?!"

"Yeah, Whatever. I'll Do that next time, but right no, we need your help," Elesis said.

"What Kind of help?" Arme asked. Elesis pointed to Sieghart.

"Well, This one broke his window. Shattered it to pieces, really,"

"Excuse me? YOU'RE the one who broke it!"

Elesis ignored him.

"Anyway, do you think you could fix it up?"

Arme shook her head.

"I'm terribly sorry, but i can't fix glass with magic. I can fic broken bones, books, computers, buildings, lamps, people, my own staff, and Serdin Castle Window. But i can't fix broken glass,"

"The hell?! What good are you?! And how come you can fix that freakin' HUGE Window of Serdin Castle but not regular broken glass?!" Elesis demanded. Arme shot Elesis her Death-Glare.

"Of course i can, Miss Obvious. That's because Serdin Casttle Window are magical. I can fix magical glass,"

"So...What are we gonna do now?" Sieghart said. Arme wearing those serious look on her face and then her face lit up as an idea crossed her mind...

"I know where a great window store is...Let's Teleport there," ...but being cut by Mari that appeared so suddenly. They're really shocked and Before they know, they had arrived in a huge glass building.

"Here it is...The Window Store...excatlly 45 degree from Our mansion," Mari said with her robotic voice.

The Sieghart's and Arme (Mari too) walked into the store and were amazed at how big it was inside and how many windows there were stacked up on one another. Some of the giant stacks were wobbly and bound to fall with enough force. Sieghart make sure not to touch anything and keep a watch on her granddaughter to not touch anything.

A salesgirl sat at a glass desk with a bored expression on her she saw the four, a fake smile spread across her face that will make the Chesire Cat proud. Creepy...

"Welcome to the window store. How may i help you?"

As Sieghart, he was suprised to see that the girl was wearing a glass suit. Of course her unmentionable can be seen through that suit and make Sieghart nosebleed...not too long after that, his eyes began to bleed because Mari stab his eyes with her screwdriver.

"MY EYES! MY EYES!" Sieghart said while ROFSIP A.K.A Roll On the Floor Screaming In Pain.

"Yes. I Would like to buy a window," Mari said.

"Just regular window? May i interest you with the new flame window?" she pointed to a window frame with fire shooting out of it.

"Very cheap. Only five thousand GP,"

"No. I just want a regular window...,"

Elesis got out her wallet.

"I'll take three!"

"What on earth will you do with those?!"

"Duh, of course to replace my lame ass window with these, Midget!"

After Elesis made her purchase, the salesgirl walked them over to a rather tall stack of windows.

"What?!" Arme exclaimed "What happened to 'Customer Service'?!"

"Pssh. Are you kidding me? I'll get myself killed. Come to the register when you're ready to make a purchase..."

"Well...It's a little inconvenient, but you can do it gramps!"

"What?! Why me?! Don't you see my injured eyes here?!"

"Elesis right! You can do this! I mean, even you fall from that place, you cannot die, right?"

"I'm agree with them...You can do this Sieghart,"

"I can do this..."

"Yeah! You're my grandfather! You can do this! You've done harder, right?"

"I can do this!"

"Yeah! You do this while me with Arme and Mari hide over here!" Elesis picked up Mari and Arme then hid behind the desk.

"Yeah! – wait what?! You Gals just gonna leave me?!" but Sieghart realize that he was talking to no one and was completely alone.

"Jerks..." he muttered and began to climb.

The climb was difficult. Sieghart scrapped up his knees on the edges of the frames. Finally he got to the top and saw the shiniest window he ever had laid eyes on. He picked it up, but the stack started to rumble a bit. OMG, OMG...It's gonna fall!

The stack of windows stayed and swayed until it smashed into a nearby stack and that stack crashed into another stack an so on. The noise of the breaking glass was ear shattering. It rained down shards of glass onto Arme and Elesis. Wait, where's Mari?

Meanwhile, Sieghart are nearly hit the ground. He clutching the window and get ready for the impact.

"I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! Wait...i can't die!" he said. When his face almost hit the ground, he felt something had make him fly, well, sort of. He look what is it and found Mari with her mechanism puppet that she called KORMET.

Sieghart landed safely on the ground. Eventually, the noise stopped and Sieghart looked around. There was nothing but broken shards of El...um, i mean broken shards of glass. The Salesgirl stood up from her desk, her outfit shattered too, making Sieghart have masive bleed from either his nose and eyes.

"I could pay for the damage," Mari said coldly, still cluttching her Screwdriver. The girl shook her head.

"Nah. I was gonna do this today anyway and quit because i didn't like the uniform. Are you buying that window? Three thousand GP,"

"But that's all i have!" grumbling, Sieghart paid the girl with his still sore eyes.

"Have a nice day..." the girl said as they left.

They returned to Sieghart's room and replaced the broken window with the new one. Within two hours and half, everything looked as if nothing happened.

"Phew! That took forever!" Elesis said.

"It only took forever because you made us stop to put in those dangerous fire window things at your room," Arme said. Elesis shrugged.

"It was worth it,"

Sieghart rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I'm just glad it's all over and my sore eyes are gone..."

Suddenly, someone crashed through the window. It was Dio with his Butler Alfred and Sebastian!

"Hey, Old Man! Let's Fight!"

Sieghart's face was red with anger and some dark aure began flowing out from his body.

"YOU IDIOT! DO YOU HAVE ANY CLUE HOW HARD I WORKED TO REPLACE THAT DAMN THING?!"

"Ooo, Now You're using your rage? I'm fine with it, bring it on!"

"Stay back from my experiment object..." Mari said while summoning her Soul Taker and began destroying every single things in Sieghart room.

Before Dio can react, Mari took out her blue Magic Mallet and smacked Dio out the door and make wooden pieces flying everywhere. Mari smoothed out her hair and give Sieghart a thumbs up.

"Annihilate Complete," Mari said. They all stared at Sieghart's room and his broken door, and finally back to Mari.

"Damn, Mari! You sure know how to kick ass when you need to!" Elesis said.

Mari adjust her glassess.

"I do what i can,"

Suddenly...

"NOOOOOOO!" cried Sieghart.

"Now i have to replace the window AND the door!"

"Don't worry about it. Here, have my window," Mari said as she took out a window from her back pocket.

"I've had it with me all day,"

"...Wha?"

"Don't Ask,"

With Mari and Several of her so-called robot, they replace the window...again. this time, they go it done sooner.

"Wow, thank's gals!" Sieghart said.

"Now we have to find a new door to replace the broken one..."

"Don't Worry. According to my data, there's a place that sell many kind of door that just opened like, forty-six minutes ago. It's called the Door Store," Mari said.

Sieghart did a facepalm. This gonna be a long day...

**~The End~**

Hello Guys! This Is Shirokawa Hazuki and This Is My First Time Doing an English Fic...Ok, this is my second time. The first time i'm posting my english fic was really a bad idea because i'm not fully experience about English fic and other stuff. So, here i am!

And so, please review so i know your opinion about my story. I'm accepting flame but Please don't be too harsh because my original language is not english. And i'm sorry if there's many mistakes or typo that make some word hear funny.

Lastly, thank's to those who read this story and leave some review. I'm really appreciated it .

Shirokawa Hazuki, Log Off.


End file.
